Something More than I like You
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: Hey there everyone! This story isn't actually an Uta No Prince-sama based story but the site wouldn't let me create a new story without picking a category so yeah...:/ this story is actually a story featuring all of my own oc's so yeah I hope you read and review cause I LOVE feedback!;D
1. New Story Info!

**Hey everyone that follows me!XD It's Ren-chan here and this is a new story that I'm gonna start writing! I don't know how long it'll be but it'a gonna be REALLY kawaii!(Kawaii= cute) And don't worry I'm not giving up on my other stories yet either so DONT WORRY MY DARLINGS!;D So write now all I'm posting are the characters "Bio's" and stuff and just saying but ALL of these characters are my own oc's so if you would ever like to use them for any of your own stories just ask...:3 I'd be happy to let you use them...;) Ok, so this story is about an 18 year old senior in High School who is dealing with depression and loneliness. His name is Reo and he finds out what it's like to be in love...X3 So if you go to "Next Chapter" then you'll find all of the characters that have come into being from my own mind!;D **

**WARNING: ****_No Oc's were harmed during the making of this story!XD (Sirry I just had to say that...;D)_**


	2. Bio's Part 1

Reo Hiroyuki  
**Hair**: Spikey Orange  
**Eye:** Sky Blue  
**Age:** 18  
**Height:** 5'11  
**Family:** Kakeru(Cousin), Masaya(Uncle), Tohma(cousin)  
**Job:** Cleans the school's pool  
**Personality:**  
Reo is a senior in high school and doesn't have many friends. His only companion is his cousin Kakeru, who is a freshman in College, and his cousin Tohma, who is a freshman in the same high school. He first meets Ryo when he's swimming in the school's pool and Ryo came in to watch him saying that he looked like a beautiful fish. Reo's parents died in a car accident when he was 9 and he survived but he lost part of his eye sight and he can't over exercise or else he will hyperventilate. Reo keeps to himself, he's not very social but he loves to swim and write stories. He respects his uncle very much since he was the only one who would take him in after his parent's death.

**(Ryo is the boy who Reo "falls for" btw...:3 just so that you knew...but don't worRu I didn't spoil anything really;D)**

Ryo Nobuhiko  
**Hair:** Black (parted in the middle)  
**Eye:** Blue  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'8  
**Friends:** Tohma(best friend), Sosuke, Satoru  
**Legal Guardian:** Yuki Inoue  
**Job:** Waiter at Yuki's Cafe  
**Personality:**  
Ryo is a quiet cutie. He's very sweet and creative and he loves to meet new people. He's a freshman in High school and has all his classes with Reo. He loves to sing and draw and he enjoys working at Yuki's cafe. Yuki was an old friend with Ryo's parents before they "disappeared". Ryo's parents were on a business trip to America but they never came back, so Ryo was entrusted to Yuki. Ryo has always loved the water and creatures living in it. He wants to become a marine biologist so that he may study the ocean and it's creatures. He's completely entranced when he sees Reo swimming, saying that he looks like a glorious shining fish swimming in the luxurious blue ocean.


	3. Bio's Part 2

Kakeru Daisuke  
**Hair:** Dark Dark Brown(looks black)  
**Eye:** Brown  
**Age:** 22  
**Height:** 5'10  
**Family: **Reo(Cousin), Masaya(father), Tohma(brother)  
**Friends:** Hikaru(Satoru's brother)  
**Job:** Training to be a Doctor  
**Personality:**  
Kakeru is a quiet but ideal man. He has taken care of his cousin Reo and brother Tohma and has taught the two many things. He's always looked out for Reo and Tohma and has made sure that they don't get into trouble. Kakeru wants to become a doctor and has spent many years to enhance his techniques, skills, and knowledge about the subject. He has a crush on his best friend Hikaru who is the older brother of Satoru but he's to shy to tell him.

**(I just wanted to say that all of the couples in each "Bio Chapter" are the couples that will end up being together...:3 just wanted to say that so you guys wouldn't get confuzzled...;D)**

Hikaru Midorikawa  
**Hair:** Shoulder length, Blonde  
**Eye:** Dark Brown  
**Age:** 22  
**Height:** 5'12  
**Family: **Satoru  
**Friends:** Kakeru  
**Job:** Training to be a medical assistant  
**Personality:**  
Hikaru is just as tall as his brother and enjoys learning about new things. He's taught his little brother many things and was the one who taught his brother how to read. He is a freshman in college and is in all of the same classes with Kakeru. He loves Kakeru, he loves everything about him and he enjoys the young mans company. Hikaru doesn't have very many hobbies but one of them is spending time with his little brother when he visits, which is very often. He likes to read and enjoys going to Yuki's cafe and talking with Kakeru and Satoru.


	4. Bio's Part 3

Yuki Inoue  
**Hair: **Past Shoulder Length, Strawberry Blonde  
**Eye:** Light Brown  
**Age:** 21  
**Height:** 5'10  
**Family:** Ryo(He is Ryo's legal guardian)  
**Friends: **Tomoya, Sei, Kazuya, Masaya  
**Job: **Cafe owner  
**Personality:**  
Yuki is the sweetest man you could ever meet. He loves cute and sweet things and he adores plants. He likes animals and has a pet golden retriever named Yukio(girl). His "son" Ryo has been with him ever since Ryo was very young and he loves Ryo very much and cares for his well being. He wishes and hopes that Ryo will find someone who loves him very much and someone who'll take care of his little Ryo.

Tomoya Tachibana  
**Hair: **Curly, Blueish Black  
**Eye: **Yellow-Green  
**Age: **20  
**Height: **5'9  
**Job: **Waiter at Yuki's Cafe  
**Family: **Jin(Nephew), Takahiro(Nephew)  
**Friends:** Yuki, Ryo, Masaya, Sei, Kazuya  
**Personality:**  
Tomo is kind of quiet but he's very charming. He loves animals and hopes to become an animal doctor one day. He loves decorating things with bright colors and he adores flowers. He has a secret crush on Yuki but has only ever told Ryo about it. He wishes to always be with Yuki and hopes that Yuki will always need him.


	5. Bio's Part 4

**Oh hey there I just wanted to say that these two are NOT going to be together in the story!XD These two and Sosuke are the only ones who don't fall for anyone during the story...:3 So yeah...XD**

Jin Yasumoto  
**Hair:** Blackish Purple  
**Eye:** Dark Purple  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 5'7.5  
**Family:** Takahiro(stepbrother), Tomoya(Uncle)  
**Job:** Lab Assistant at School  
**Personality:**  
Jin is a very mischievous boy who likes to make trouble along with his stepbrother Takahiro. They are the trouble making stepbrothers who always pick on Reo for how tall he is for his age and how weird he is for writing stories. He's a junior in high school and is the top player of the school's soccer team and he likes to be a winner.

Takahiro Morita  
**Hair:** short, Light Brown  
**Eye:** Light Brown  
**Age:** 17  
**Height**: 5'7.5  
**Family:** Jin(stepbrother), Tomoya(Uncle)  
**Job:** Lab Assistant at School  
**Personality:**  
Takahiro is just as trouble making as his stepbrother Jin. He likes to cause trouble for Reo and is usually the cause for the orange headed boys' asthma attacks and hyperventilation attacks. He likes cooking and loves when people try his food. He's a junior just like Jin and he's on the school's soccer team but doesn't enjoy it as much as Jin does. He always causes Reo to do some kind of hard exercising by tempting him to races or a 1 on 1 game of soccer. He always teases Reo about his height and how orange his hair is.


	6. BREAK TIME!

**Hey everyone who might be reading this! This is just a lil break time from ALL the Bio's so yeah...:3 don't worry I'll post the rest of the Bio's soon, but they are definitely getting done!XD**


	7. Bio's Part 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back!;D Now if ya keep going threw the chapters you'll learn about the rest of the characters!**

Tohma Fukuyama  
**Hair:** Curly Shoulder Length, Blonde  
**Eye:** Yellow-Green  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Family:** Reo(cousin), Kakeru(brother), Masaya(father)  
**Friends:** Ryo(best friends), Sosuke, Satoru  
**Personality:**  
Tohma is a very shy boy and gets embarrassed very easily. He is fairly clumsy but Reo, being the nice big cousin he is, is always there to catch him. Tohma had been completely heart broken after his mother's passing and Kakeru and Reo were there to always give him a hug and make him feel better. He's very fragile when it comes to emotions and he's always worried about Reo and Kakeru. He's a freshman in high school and is on the soccer team and plays as goaly and is pretty good at it. He has a huge crush on Satoru and has liked him for a long time. He loves his entire family and hopes that they all have a great future.

Satoru Midorikawa  
**Hair:** Goes past his ears, Brownish  
**Eye:** Grey  
**Age:** 18  
**Height:** 5'11  
**Family: **Hikaru(older brother)  
**Friends:** Tohma, Ryo, Sosuke  
**Job:** Cleans the school's pool with Reo  
**Personality:**  
Satoru is a little confined with socializing and is the tallest and scariest looking guy in school but he really is just a gentle giant. He is a senior in high school and shares most of his classes with Tohma who he has a crush on. He loves the short boy very much because of his cute personality and his confidence. He likes to read and enjoys listening to music. He plays piano and has a pet parakeet named Luka. He really likes singing and he loves it when Tohma likes to listen to him. He enjoys his older brother's visits from his college and he likes to hear how his brother enjoys it there. His brother tells him all about Kakeru and his college. Satoru wishes to go to the same college as his brother and hopes that it might become reality.


	8. Bio's Part 6

Sei Kuroda  
**Hair:** Short, Gelled, Light Brown  
**Eye:** Red  
**Age:** 27  
**Height:** 5'11.5  
**Family:** Sosuke(Adopted Son), Mariko(sister)  
**Friends:** Kazuya(business partners), Yuki, Tomoya, Masaya(business partners)  
**Job:** At Home Lawyer  
**Personality:**  
Sei is a very flirtatious man who is always favoriting women or teasing Kazuya. He loves his sister and son very much and has made sure that all his sons medical needs are taken care of. Sosuke cannot leave the house or go to school because of his sickness so Sei usually does most of his work at home so that Sosuke is not alone. He secretly has a crush on Kazuya and he knows that the man also has a crush on him to but he loves teasing the man so he refuses to tell the man just yet about his love for the handsome lawyer.

Kazuya Toriumi  
**Hair:** long and curly, Brown  
**Eye:** Brown  
**Age:** 25  
**Height:** 5'12  
**Friends:** Sei(business partners), Yuki, Tomoya, Masaya(business partner)  
**Job:** Lawyer  
**Personality:**  
Kazuya is a tough man who can send anyone to jail with in a few seconds. He's always yelling at Sei for making mistakes or for flirting with girls but secretly has a crush on the flirtatious man. He doesn't have any real family so he usually stays at The Kuroda Household or stays after work to do some documents. He really takes a liking to Sosuke. The white headed boy always brightens his day.


	9. Bio's Part 7

Sosuke Terashima  
**Hair:** White  
**Eye:** Red  
**Age:** 15  
**Height:** 5'4.5  
**Family:** Sei(adoptive father), Mariko(adoptive aunt)  
**Job:** To young for a job  
**Personality:**  
Sosuke is a 15 year old punk who loves skate boarding and playing pranks. He's a freshman in high school and his Father Sei adopted him when he was 3 and has raised him along with his sister Mariko Kuroda. He's a very talkative boy and has a very hyper personality. He likes to hang with Tomoya and learn about animals and he likes learning about the ocean from Ryo. He has a mental disability where he believes stuffed animals are real and can talk. Sosuke is home schooled because he cannot leave the house since his sickness prevents him to.

**(Hey there! Just wanted to say that these two don't end up together at all...:3)**

Masaya Toshiyuki  
**Hair:** Just above Shoulder Length, Blonde  
**Eye: **Dark Red (looks like Brown)  
**Age:** 27  
**Height:** 5'10.5  
**Family:** Reo(nephew), Kakeru(son), Tohma(son)  
**Friends:** Sei(business partners), Kazuya(business partners), Tomoya, Yuki  
**Job:** Lawyer  
**Personality:**  
Masaya is a very respected and respectful man and he is very dedicated to his family and work. He is kind of quiet but when he gets a new idea he is right on topic and is happy enough to share it. He loves his sons very much and cares about them both. His Nephew Reo however is kind of hard to get close to. Reo is hard to talk with and he doesn't say much to his uncle. Masaya loves him either way. He hopes all his boys will grow up and live a great life.


	10. Finally Done!(SMTILY)

**Author's Note: **

FINALLY I FINISHED!XD My fingers hurt from all the typing I did and now that I've finally finished ALL the bio's, I'm gonna start thinking about what I want to do for the my New story...:3 oh and if your confused or have any questions about my Oc characters, then just ask!;D And again if any of you would want to use my Oc's in any of your own stories, please just ask first ok?:D Aaaaanyway, so I'm gonna start on the first chapter soon and I hope you like what I come up with...;3


End file.
